


Life after Storm

by maevethell



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Brothers, Epilogue, Gen, Healing, Post-Book 4: Brothersong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevethell/pseuds/maevethell
Summary: An epilogue for the three Bennett brothers after the events of Brothersong. Them walking down their path of healing together.
Relationships: Carter Bennett & Joe Bennett & Kelly Bennett, Carter Bennett & Kelly Bennett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Life after Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^^  
> This is my first piece for the Green Creek fandom. I wrote this for the [Green Creek Zine](https://twitter.com/greenczine/)!  
> I like to call it my love letter to the Bennett brothers. I completely adore them and I wanted to give them the healing ending they deserved!
> 
> I'd like to thank my friends Ari, Glaci & Myk for their big help with this story <3

Carter was standing on the dirt road facing the blue house, staring intently at the path in front of him. This path that previously led to Maggie and Ox’s home, but now led to his brother and Robbie. He had walked that road countless times in the past, when he felt the world upon his shoulders—when they all carried this responsibility so immense, they felt like suffocating. It was surviving instead of living, a feeling of being unable to breathe enough air to the lungs or pumping enough blood to be sufficient for the body. 

Now, after fighting for their lives for as long as they can remember, their world was finally one of peace and freedom. They were rediscovering their surroundings like it was finally unfolding in front of them after being hidden in the dark for so long. Everything was different. Every feeling. Every emotion. Every step forward. It didn’t matter how many times Carter had walked that road leading to the blue house in the past, today, it was a new beginning. 

Carter closed his eyes, tilting his face up towards the sky, feeling the crisp spring breeze and the sun’s warmth catching his skin. He caught himself breathing and living through these small actions long forgotten during the storm. His wolf senses at their peak, tasting the serenity nature had to offer. It was absolute bliss. Something he couldn’t afford to live without now that he could savor it completely. Carter took a deep breath of fresh air as the presence near him made itself known. 

‘‘What are you doing?’’ said a familiar voice, bemused. 

Carter glanced at the area the voice came from. Kelly was smiling at him. A quiet but strong smile hiding every scar engraved in his brother’s heart; the kidnapping of his little brother, the loss of their father, the mysterious disappearance of his mate and, then, the vanishing of his big brother and tether. But, to Carter’s eyes, Kelly’s smile was also overflowing with hope he held on to with dear life. These traces of hope and happiness were an indispensable guidance to keep moving forward. 

‘‘Living, forgiving, healing,’’ Carter breathed out. There was a small pause. 

‘‘Yeah,’’ said Kelly, understanding. His smile never faltered as he examined Carter’s face and Carter thought he was truly the strongest anchor. 

‘‘I was also about to visit my annoying brother who lives in the blue house over there, perhaps you’ve seen him around.’’ 

‘‘I’ve seen a handsome guy around,’’ Kelly smirked and affectionately bumped his shoulder on his brother’s. ‘‘Walk with me?’’

Carter’s lips curved into a soft smile as he dropped his arm around Kelly’s shoulders. ‘‘Sure.’’ 

They walked along the dirt road and into the clearing by the forest. The sunlight was shining upon the field, mixing its warmth with the chilly wind. Numerous flowers were blooming, reborn after a long period of slumber, giving way to diverse colors and liveliness. Spring was spreading its beauty; bees and butterflies were flying their way around from flower to flower and birds were singing their songs. The reawakening of nature was truly a captivating and stunning view to witness. 

Kelly delicately extended his hand towards a yellow butterfly flying as it landed on his fingers, flapping its wings softly. The boy brought the insect closer to him with a small smile forming on his lips. ‘‘You know, we went through a lot of changes these past few years. Some completely shambled our lives, but everything led to this. What we have now; a home and a pack.’’ Kelly paused to look into his brother’s eyes. ‘‘Each other.’’ The butterfly flapped its wings rapidly to balance itself on Kelly’s hand. ‘‘We grew stronger as brothers after all and I wouldn’t replace that for anything. I think… change can be truly beautiful.’’ 

Carter didn’t say anything for a while, taking in his brother’s words. He knew Kelly was right to some degree. Kelly, after all, overcame lots of changes throughout the past few years, even more so than the majority of the pack. ‘‘I guess,’’ Carter answered, uncertain. 

Kelly snorted, looking back at the butterfly still flapping its wings on his fingers. ‘‘I was probably as skeptical as you are now when Robbie was stolen from me.’’ He didn’t stumble on his words as he spoke about those events. Not anymore. His acceptance came a long way and it was a great piece of hope for the people surrounding him, especially for Carter. ‘‘It won’t be easy, but you’ll get there.’’ 

At this instance, the butterfly smoothly took flight, lifted by the breeze. Kelly’s hand fell at his side as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, the spring’s fresh air filling his lungs. Carter couldn’t avert his gaze even if he wanted to; Kelly looked so peaceful and yet, worry still invaded Carter’s heart. He remembered the way he broke his brother’s heart, it being very fragile at the time. Carter knew he  _ had  _ to leave, it was inevitable. He had to do it for himself. For Gavin. For Gavin. For  _ Gavin_. Kelly always had been everything to him, until the past years. It was a different kind of love, both as important and unconditional, but still nothing alike. And because of it, Carter knew he would undoubtedly relive all the pain again if it led to Gavin. 

Despite their new harmonious reality, Carter couldn’t shake the pain he was feeling deep inside him. His feet were chained to the ground, unable to take a step forward. A step towards a new path of healing. Carter wanted to believe change could be for the best; but first, he needed to gain Kelly’s forgiveness.

‘‘I’m sorry.’’ His voice was broken and small. Kelly opened his bright blue eyes at the sound of Carter’s voice. Their eyes met and after a moment of silence, his brother chuckled.

‘‘Okay,’’ said Kelly. ‘‘What’s going on? What are you apologizing for?’’

‘‘I think you know.’’ If someone could understand him better than anyone else, it was Kelly. His brother’s smile fell as he frowned. 

‘‘I thought we were over this,’’ Kelly answered. He didn’t sound particularly upset, but there was a trace of annoyance in his voice. 

Carter sighed. ‘‘Yes. No. It’s like… I can’t move on.’’ 

Kelly's frown deepened. ‘‘Why?’’

‘‘Because I hurt you.’’

‘‘That didn’t seem to bother you when you left.’’ Ah, he probably deserved that one. ‘‘Listen, I understand  _ why _ you did it—’’

‘‘You do?’’

‘‘ _Yes_. For fuck’s sake Carter how many times do I need to tell you?’’ Kelly’s eyes were fire burning through Carter’s soul. ‘‘While I didn’t do the same when Robbie was taken away from me, it doesn’t mean I don’t understand how you felt. We’re different. And that’s fine, so why are stuck on this?’’

Carter thought about this for a moment, dropping his eyes to the ground. ‘‘I—’’ He needed to choose his next words very carefully. ‘‘I guess you never told me that you forgive me.’’ His voice was like a whisper lifted by the wind. ‘‘And it feels like a part of me is missing.’’ 

There. Now everything was out in the open. Carter felt tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He didn’t want to look up. He couldn’t confront Kelly after his last words. Carter felt a touch brushing his jaw, tilting his head up. Kelly delicately cupped his older brother’s face in his hands. His touch was soft and reassuring. 

‘‘Hey,’’ Kelly whispered, his voice low. ‘‘Carter, look at me.’’ Carter did. Kelly was wearing his quiet smile. ‘‘I’m here, aren’t I? I’m here with you and, of course, I forgive you, you big idiot.’’ Kelly pressed his forehead to Carter’s and the gesture felt so grounding. ‘‘I  _ forgive _ you. Because I have you back. And because you are also a part of me as much as I am a part of you.’’

Tears rolled down Carter’s cheeks, not of sadness but of relief. Kelly did forgive him. For the first time since they reunited, he felt the chains breaking from one of his feet as he lifted it from the ground and took a step forward the right path. 

Kelly brushed Carter’s tears softly. ‘‘I can’t believe you. Your dumb ass really thought we didn’t get through this, us, the tether brothers?’’ He snorted.

A smile formed on Carter’s lips at the affectionate insult from his brother. This teasing was familiar territory. ‘‘I guess I needed to hear these words from you.’’ Carter’s brothers were his heart and soul, he would always worry about them. He needed them to be fine, even though he expressed it in his own unique way. 

Kelly pulled away to look at Carter. Blue eyes wandered on every feature of Carter’s face and he felt like he was being analyzed, which he definitely was. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide anything from Kelly. 

‘‘Something else is bothering you,’’ said Kelly. He sounded concerned, his face was serious. His look was piercing. ‘‘What’s the matter?’’

Carter felt relieved that Kelly forgave him. For as long as he could remember, Kelly was the best part of himself and his forgiveness lifted a huge weight that had been slowly crushing him. But, there was still Joe. Joseph Bennett. Their little brother and—formerly—their Alpha, who lost his powers after saving his mate’s life. During the past events, so much change happened to Joe and Carter, being the big brother that he was, couldn’t help but worry about him. Joe was born to be King, to have a crown upon his head. After the loss of his powers, he simply became… Joe. A beta. Orange replaced the red in his eyes. He didn’t have the powerful and commanding voice of the Alpha anymore. Everything was shattered in a matter of seconds. 

‘‘It’s… Joe.’’ Kelly’s eyes softened at their little brother’s name. Carter didn’t trust his own shaky voice, but he kept talking. ‘‘He lost so much. He’s facing a completely new reality and I… I—’’

‘‘And you worry,’’ offered Kelly. ‘‘Of course, you do.’’

_ He wouldn’t be Carter if he didn’t.  _ Kelly sighed and took his brother’s hand. Carter slightly resisted as he was pulled in the flower field but he finally complied, following Kelly’s guidance. They walked until they reached the middle of the field and Kelly finally released the grip on his brother’s hand. Then, he sat and laid down on the ground, surrounded by grass and colorful flowers. He watched their surroundings for a small moment before he took a deep breath, looking up at his brother with his left hand shading his eyes from the sun. Carter hesitantly sat by his side, laying on his hands. He patiently waited for Kelly to say something. Anything. 

‘‘I can’t talk for Joe,’’ whispered Kelly. ‘‘But I think I’m not mistaken when I say he would’ve done absolutely anything for Ox. Any sacrifice, even this.’’ 

Joe didn’t want to live in a world where Ox didn’t exist. Carter and Kelly knew his feelings for the Alpha. Their bond had always been special and unique since Ox walked up that dirt road. Since the day Joe started talking again. 

‘‘And,’’ continued Kelly, ‘‘I have this hunch that he never really wanted dad’s crown. He was born to wear it, yeah, but it always felt more like a responsibility than a wish.’’ 

The crown felt heavy upon his head, that much Carter knew, especially since Joe had reconquered his rightful place in Caswell. Before the events with Gavin. After Michelle was dethroned. All things shattered and a lot of responsibilities were dumped on their little brother’s shoulders. One would say it was  _ too much _ responsibility for one who lost his father to gain the Alpha’s powers at such a young age. It wasn’t supposed to be that way. They were supposed to have their father by their side. It made everything way harder for all of them, but especially for Joe. Joe was chosen to be the Alpha, it was his destiny, but It never was his choice. It felt like… the only choice Joe ever had was choosing Ox again and again. Ox was his choice, his wish, his love, his  _ mate_. And, right when Joe was asked, he still chose Ox above everything else.

‘‘He never wanted to be King,’’ said Carter.

‘‘He never wanted to be King,’’ repeated Kelly. ‘‘I think he is way happier like this. Ox has always been special, but he was even more special to Joe. I think… Joe is fine with this decision as long as he has Ox by his side.’’

Carter smiled softly. All he wanted was for his brothers to feel this serenity now that they can fully appreciate it. He picked a pink flower from the field, his gaze moving to Kelly’s face. He delicately tucked the flower behind Kelly’s ear. ‘‘You’re right. Joe seems more relieved since the moment he stopped being the Alpha after saving Ox’s life.’’ The flower was delicate and pretty, matching perfectly with his brother’s features. 

Kelly closed his eyes and hummed. ‘‘I’m always right,’’ he said with a grin. ‘‘You should listen to your little brother. I heard he’s awesome.’’

‘‘Depends,’’ whispered Carter while lying down next to Kelly. ‘‘Sometimes he’s an idiot. I still love him though.’’ Kelly laughed. It was pure and sweet. ‘‘Pink is a good match for you.’’ 

Kelly hummed again. He looked sleepy. ‘‘You know who also looks great in pink?’’ Kelly opened his left eye to peek at his brother. ‘‘Your mate.’’ 

_ Mate_. The word still felt strange on his tongue. Gavin was  _ his_. Only his. No distance and no ‘‘ _Stop following me. Go home asshole._ ’’ between them. They were reunited, finally. 

‘‘He can’t stop wearing that pink sweater you gifted him,’’ said Carter, this warm feeling rising inside every time he talked about Gavin. Seeing him walk around in his sweaters, far too big on him, was such an endearing sight. He really looked the most handsome in that pink sweater Kelly gave him. Not that Carter would say it out loud. He will most certainly keep that thought for himself. 

‘‘Pink looks great on us,’’ said Kelly, yawning in the middle of his sentence. ‘‘We’re like best friends now.’’ 

Carter touched Kelly’s hair, softly combing his fingers in it.  _ That _ made him happy. Kelly and Gavin getting along. He couldn’t ask for a better gift. At this thought, he closed his eyes and dozed off, lying on the soft grass with his brother by his side.

*** 

Joe found his older brothers sound asleep on the grass, all tangled up with each other. He grinned down at them and took a sneaky picture, because  _ how could he let that opportunity slip _? It was perfect. He was definitely going to tease them about it later, or keep it for a time of need. He pocketed his phone and crouched near their faces. Joe sweetly kissed both of his brothers' forehead; it was a mark of affection and profound connection. Deep down inside, he still felt this  _ MineMineMine _ instinct of the Alpha. It ached in his bones, even though the power was lost. Still, Joe knew, no matter his new role in the pack, Carter and Kelly were  _ his_. They weren’t his  _ wolves _ anymore, but they were his  _ brothers _ and they shared the same blood. Their bonds were as strong as ever.

After tenderly running his fingers through his brothers’ hair, Joe laid down by Carter’s side and started poking him. Carter grumbled sleepily trying to push his hand away from him. Joe laughed quietly at the view. ‘‘Come on, wake up you lazy idiots, or you won’t be able to sleep when it’s time.’’ 

At the sound of Joe’s voice, Kelly’s blue eyes opened, still heavy with sleep. ‘‘Hey Joe,’’ he croaked. 

‘‘Kelly is less of an idiot between the both of you,’’ Joe confirmed. The smile could be heard in his teasing voice. 

Kelly grinned. ‘‘That’s nothing new.’’ 

‘‘Shut up,’’ answered a grumpy Carter. ‘‘Kelly is as much an idiot as I am.’’ He squinted at his little brother. ‘‘And so are you, Joe. We all share the same genetics after all.’’

Joe laughed and it was pure happiness. The time spent together was precious for all three of them. They tried to gather every week, they worked their schedules around so one complete afternoon between Bennett brothers could be possible. It was a well-needed bonding time and Joe could spend it with his mind at peace.

‘‘Where were you Joe?’’ asked Kelly while looking at the time on his phone, which had a picture of a grinning Robbie in the background. It was very cute. ‘‘You’re late, we’ve been napping for over an hour.’’ 

‘‘I was actually with Robbie.’’ Kelly arched an eyebrow. ‘‘We went out.’’ 

There was a pause. ‘‘And?’’ Kelly finally asked.

‘‘What do you mean, and?’’

‘‘Well, what the fuck took you so long? What did you guys do?’’ 

‘‘We just talked. And I didn’t see the time fly.’’ 

Kelly’s lips curved into a smile. ‘‘I’m glad you guys started spending time with each other. Robbie’s really grateful about it.’’ He adjusted the flower near his ear. Surprisingly, it was still intact. ‘‘He’s very happy that you came to him about… you know, your sudden new reality.’’

It was surprising but it made sense after all, Joe seeking Robbie’s guidance after such a huge change in his life. Robbie has had his memories about Kelly and the pack ripped away from him, and yet, he was healing and sorting everything that happened to him in the best way possible. Because, yes, Joe never wanted to be Alpha, he never wanted to be King, but it didn’t take away all these years where he fulfilled this role. For all he knew, being the Alpha defined him since he was born. It was his identity, whether he liked it or not. Living with a new identity had been a challenge and a period of adaptation, Joe was also grateful to have someone like Robbie to help him grasp his new role in the pack. Robbie was a good model with everything he had been through. 

‘‘I love talking with Robbie,’’ said Joe. ‘‘It has been very interesting to learn how he coped with his… memory loss. I also feel like he enjoys my company. I don’t feel like a burden to him.’’ 

‘‘You’re not a burden to any of us, Joe.’’ Carter’s voice resonated after being quiet all this time. It wasn’t loud, but it was firm, like Carter wanted to make sure Joe understood what he said. ‘‘You never were, and you never will.’’ Carter grabbed Joe’s hand. It was warm.

Joe looked at their linked hands. ‘‘I know, Carter.’’ Joe’s voice dropped to a whisper. ‘‘Dad always told me I would have my pack, I would have you and Kelly by my side. Always.’’ He sucked in a deep breath. ‘‘But, since Robbie was taken away from us, I felt like I failed him and Kelly.’’ Kelly opened his mouth, ready to protest, but Joe lifted his free hand to stop him. ‘‘It’s fine Kelly. I don’t need reassuring, because I know it’s true. I made mistakes. Lots of them. I realize that, and I’m trying my best to make up for them. Bonding with Robbie and him trusting me again is one of the most beautiful opportunities I could have been given.’’

Carter squeezed Joe’s hand. ‘‘Tell me, how have you been coping recently with… everything?’’ Kelly turned his head in Carter’s direction, looking knowingly at his older brother. He knew exactly what Carter was doing. He needed to know Joe was doing better. 

Joe furrowed his eyebrows, considering his feelings about this new reality, as well as Ox’s near-death experience. There wasn’t a single thing that scared him more his entire life than the events of that day. Losing Ox, the love of his life, the man who completed him, would’ve been the most devastating outcome. Just the simple thought made Joe feel sick. Carter caressed slow circles in Joe’s palm with his thumb, as he tempted to reassure his little brother, sensing his distress.  _ JoeJoeJoe. BrotherPackLove. I’m here. We’re here.  _ It was like a wave of warmth from Joe’s palm to his heart. The tension in his body dissipated. It was okay now. Everything was fine. He had Ox. And Carter. And Kelly. And his mother. And his pack. He was complete. He had everything he needed to be happy.

Joe gazed at the sky, admiring the clouds blown softly by the wind. Nature was appeasing. Nature was kind. He felt  _ good_. 

‘‘I feel… relieved,’’ he whispered. It was barely audible but he knew his brothers could hear every word he said. ‘‘I feel at the best I could ever be. Giving up my powers to save Ox was the best decision I ever made. I would do it again in a single heartbeat.’’ Joe blew air through his nose. ‘‘I feel complete like everything is as it’s supposed to be. I’m in the place where I belong.’’ 

At these words, Carter felt the second pair of chains break, releasing the firm grip to the ground. His newly freed foot joined the other one. Relieved from his worries, the steps were much easier and lighter. There was still this stinging and uncomfortable feeling inside his heart. It would most likely stay there for a long time, maybe forever, but at least it would get better at a gradual pace. While closing his eyes, Carter could see the path unfolding in front of him. It was a new beginning…

‘‘That’s good,’’ said Kelly’s voice, snapping Carter back to reality. ‘‘That’s really good, Joe. I am proud of you.’’ 

‘‘Yeah,’’ answered the little brother. His smile was audible. 

Kelly suddenly stood up from the ground and looked down at his brothers. There were sparkles in his eyes. ‘‘It’s getting late,’’ he said, ‘‘the pack is probably waiting for us.’’ 

Joe released Carter’s hand, got to his feet and offered a hand to his big brother. Carter took it and pulled himself up. Kelly bumped his shoulder lightly and smiled.

‘‘Hey, we’re alright.’’ 

Carter nodded and reached inside the pocket of his jeans for a folded photograph. In the photograph, there were three brothers, all of them smiling wide.

Joe rested his head on Carter’s shoulder. 

‘‘I remember that,’’ said Joe. ‘‘It was such a happy day.’’

‘‘Yeah. I kept that picture on the dashboard when I was… away,’’ said Carter. ‘‘As a reminder of who was waiting for me back home.’’ 

There was a peaceful silence, all of them admiring the picture in front of them. The happiness they once knew. 

‘‘We can have this again,’’ murmured Kelly, and then, ‘‘you know what?’’ Carter and Joe turned their heads facing Kelly at once. ‘‘We should ask mom to take a new picture of us now. For a new memory.’’

Joe grinned. ‘‘It’s settled,’’ he said, ‘‘let’s ask mom when we get back.’’

Kelly grinned back, shifting his eyes on Carter. ‘‘Carter?’’ 

A new memory. A new beginning. 

‘‘Yeah, a doover,’’ said Carter, poking Joe at the side. Joe squealed in surprise. ‘‘This is my revenge for earlier.’’ 

Joe laughed pushing his hand back. ‘‘I thought—Stop!’’ Uncontrolled giggles and squeaks escaped his lips. ‘‘I thought you were—sleeping.’’ 

‘‘Double revenge then, since you were attacking me when I couldn’t defend myself!’’

‘‘I’ll protect you, Joe.’’ Kelly jumped on Carter’s back, making them both fall on their butts. It was Carter’s turn to make a high-pitched noise of surprise. Joe was laughing to his heart’s content, looking at his big brothers poking each other, starting a new battle. 

‘‘Who said you could take part of this,’’ said Carter, clenching the picture in his hand and trying to somewhat tease Kelly with the other.

After some more poking, affectionate insults and lots of giggles, all three of them were back on their feet, breathing heavily. Happiness swirling inside their hearts, they walked side by side.

It was the greatest gift, one would think, to have brothers by your side. To share this unconditional bond that would keep on growing as long as they’d let it. They will fight, they will tease, they will love and they will protect each other. Some days will be easier, some days will be harder. But, they will have each other’s back as they walk their path of healing. A process that required time and hardships to find their way home. It was their life after the storm after all, but they will make it worthwhile together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this head-cannoned epilogue <3


End file.
